Memories (One-Shot)
by 11JJ11
Summary: My name is Ash Ketchum. At least, that's what she told me. [Amourshipping, AshXSerena, Amnesia, One-shot.] *People keep stealing this story, and I'm not happy. I've posted this story here on Fanfiction, Deviantart, and Wattpad, all under the same username "11JJ11". If this story appears on another site, or one of these sites but with a different username, then it was stolen.*
**Here is my second one shot, and my first amourshipping story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Ash Ketchum.

At least, that's what she told me.

* * *

I woke up with an empty feeling, and she told me that's how I always wake up. But I don't remember waking up, at least not before this morning. But I do remember this morning. I opened my eyes and I was seeing the world for the first time- soft blue walls and the golden sunlight streaming in from the window.

I saw her there as well, her hair golden, like the sun, strewn across the pillow. Her her light skin was unmarked and she breathed softly. She was beautiful, but she was unfamiliar. Everything was unfamiliar- from the pillows to the small yellow creature sleeping next to my head. I slowly sat up, trying to think. Trying to grasp _something._

"Good morning Ash," A quiet voice whispered, and I jumped. I slowly turned, and find that she was now awake. Her eyes are a bright blue, matching the walls around us. She was watching me with a soft look, as if expecting something. I stared at her for a moment, blinking. She took in a breath, "That's your name," She said, "You're Ash."

I took this in silence, then hesitated for a moment, "... Then who are you?" I asked her.

She smiled, but there was a look of sadness in her eyes, "I'm Serena, your wife."

* * *

Serena was humming a soft tune in the kitchen as she cooked, she had sat me down at the small table, then had scurried off to the kitchen, preparing a meal. A part of me wondered if she needed help, but I didn't move. The pressing sense of emptiness was weighing down on me, and I didn't know what to do. My mind was reeling, trying to think of something, but nothing came up. I had no idea where I was, or why.

The small yellow creature from the bedroom was on the table, watching me with its large coppery eyes. It flicked a long ear, taking a step towards me.

"Pikapi," It said, scanning me closely. I stared down at it, "Pikapi, pika-Pikachu," It whimpered at me. The creature seemed strange, alien. With bright red cheeks that were too bright of a red to be considered natural, though the color was calming to me.

"His name is Pikachu," Serena said from the kitchen, her peaceful humming stopped as she watched us, "He's your Pokemon. Your best friend," She had almost an urgent tone in her voice, perhaps not urgent, but stressed. I turned my attention back to the creature, curious. It's small eyes gleamed with hope as it watched me.

"My best friend was a rodent?" I said out loud, and the creature's ears went back, pain entering his eyes. I heard Serena take in a sharp breath, and the creature slunk off the table, dashing out of the kitchen. I watched it go, unconcerned.

"... Here," Serena said, setting a bowl of food in front of me, "Eat, then we'll talk."

* * *

I liked sofas a lot, soft like a bed, but convenient like a chair. I also liked the color, the bright red was soothing, like Serena's humming or the golden light of the sun. It made me feel safe in this strange place. I slowly leaned back, sinking deeper into its soft embrace.

"Ash... _Please,_ focus. Focus and listen to me," Serena begged, "You're not usually like this, and this is very important!"

I opened one eye, looking across at Serena. I wanted to ask how I usually was, but she looked so stressed that I didn't ask. She was sitting in a small wooden chair, an apron on her. The creature- the _Pikachu_ , and she told me to call it- was sitting on her shoulder. For some reason my right shoulder felt light and empty, as if something was suppose to be on it. Perhaps these creatures were like the ring on Serena's finger, something you have for show.

"But I heard you," I told her simply, "I'm Ash Ketchum, that thing is a Pikachu, and you're Serena, my wife. I have been married to you for five years, and we have lived in this house for the last four years," I said, repeating the words she had been telling me in a solemn matter, as if someone had died, "And I have a rare form of amnesia where I can't remember anything once I wake up. You told me, so is there anything else I have to listen too?"

Serena gave me a tight smile, "You're just as stubborn as before," I frowned as tears formed in her eyes, and I slowly sat up. Though this women was foreign to me, something within me stirred at the sight of her crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

Serena sniffed, wiping away tears as she smiled again, "You think I'd get use to it after two years," She said, choking on a sob, "But I just hate seeing you like this."

I glanced down at myself, still in the same clothes I had woken up in, "I'm sorry," I said, "I suppose I could... could... could go get ready for the day," The phrase felt weird, but familiar. She let out a laugh and a sob at the same time, but didn't say anything.

I stood up, heading towards the stairs. Perhaps it was because I had awoken there, or maybe a feeling from this 'before' Serena talked about, but I found myself walking back up to the bedroom without much thought. I pushed the dark wooden door open, and strolled back into the blue bedroom. Though light was still coming from the window, it was no longer streaming in as it had earlier that morning to my disappointment. I slowly drifted towards the window, peering out into the outdoors.

A large tree grew within view from the window, it's long branches stretching well above the house. Bright green leaves covered its boughs, awakening a strange feeling inside of me. These leaves, the outside, it all felt familiar to me. Like so many things did.

Yet so many things didn't.

Perched on one of the thick branches of the tree was a large bird-like creature. She had long red and yellow plumage that flowed from the back of her head, while the rest of her body was a simple brown. She looked towards me, as if she could sense me at the window. She blinked, then let out a call towards me. Like the Pikachu's sounds, they meant nothing to me. I pulled away from the window, looking around the room.

A dresser stood against the wall, and I walked over to it. My hand automatically opened one of the drawers, revealing pairs of folded clothes. I frowned, the strange feeling washing over me again. I knew that these had been here, but... but... I couldn't remember. The empty feeling came down on me harder than ever, Serena's explanation having more weight than ever. For the first time the idea of the 'before' seemed more real, seemed more like something that I had lost. Something was missing from me.

I swallowed, pulling out a pair of clothes, quietly changing. I slid the drawer shut, taking a deep breath. I had done this before, according to Serena, I could do this again... right?

I glanced at the top of the dresser, where several framed pictures sat. I reached for one, gently picking it up.

The only two things I recognized in the picture was Serena and the Pikachu. The Serena in this picture was much younger though, but she had the same deep blue eyes. She had the a bright smile on her face, brighter than I had ever seen on her today, and her arm thrown around a boy. The boy was smiling as well, but a far off look in his eyes, as if he were thinking of something else. He was wearing a bright red hat. The Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, like it had on Serena's earlier.

Standing next to the boy were two blonde kids, with hair much lighter than Serena's golden hair. They looked very similar, but with completely different looks on their faces. The little girl had a huge goofy grin on her face, holding up a small orange creature that looked a lot like the Pikachu. The boy that looked like her was standing behind her, wearing a pair of round glasses, laying a calming hand on the younger girl's shoulder. I ran a finger over the frame, biting my lip. I could swear something was at the tip of my tongue, but my mind drew a blank. I slowly sat the picture back on the dresser, looking up.

A mirror was positioned above the dresser, and I stared at my reflection. Two dull brown eyes stared back at me. I blinked slowly, taking in my image for the first time within my memory. I had a worn, tired look to me. Paler skin than I expected, but I didn't know what I was expecting though. My hair was dark and unkept, sticking up in different places. Despite the differences, I knew I recognized the reflection, and I glanced back down at the picture I had been looking at.

"I'm the boy," I said out loud, looking at the young boy with the red hat. My hand slowly went up to my head, running my fingers through my hair. The action felt unfamiliar, it brought nothing back, "The hat," I muttered quietly, knowing that it had been a part of me, and I looked around the room.

Above the bed was a long mantel, lined with various objects- trophies, ribbons, various photographs. The most common of the objects were gleaming badges and glittering keys, which seemed to be more of a decoration rather than something you'd use to unlock something. Resting atop of a large trophy was a bright red hat. The cap looked worn and old, but the sight of it sent me stumbling forward, climbing up onto the bed to reach it. I held out my arms, trying to keep my balance on the uneven surface of the mattress. I stumbled about some more, quickly snatching the red hat from off the golden cup. A small plume of dust was sent into the air, traveling down into my throat, sending me into a deep coughing fit. I fell back, landing on the bed with a loud _thump!_

"Ash?!" Serena called up stairs, "Ash, are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah!" I called back, hacking out the dust, "J-just fine!" For some reason I knew that she'd come up if I didn't reply.

I looked down at my hands, examining the prize. The hat looked ancient compared to the one in the photo, but I knew it was the same one. I brushed off some more dust, holding it up towards the window, then I slowly placed the cap on my head, enjoying the feeling of familiarity that came rushing over me. The hat was something safe- the hat was part of my past. I silently vowed that it wouldn't sit up on a shelf to gather dust again, and I promised myself that I wouldn't forget that... if that was possible.

"... Pikapi...?"

I glanced up, standing in the doorway was the Pikachu. I sat up, watching him. He had been on the boy's... been on _my_ shoulder in the photo. Serena had called him my best friend. This wasn't some creature- he was part of my past as well.

Yet he didn't seem familiar.

"Hello," I said quietly, "I have a question for you."

The yellow mouse cocked his head, and I pointed to the bed. The creature hesitated, then suddenly bolted forward, clearing the bed with no effort, landing right on top of my legs. I jumped a bit in surprise. The Pikachu peered up at me, blinking his big eyes up at me hopefully, "Chu!"

I gently reached down, picking him up. He stiffened in my arms as I stood up. I carried the little creature over to the dresser, setting him down. I pointed to the picture, taking a deep breath, "That is Serena in the picture, correct?" I asked.

The mouse nodded, "Pi."

I shifted my finger, "... and that boy, the one who's shoulder you're one... Is that me?"

The Pikachu stared at the photo, a look of longing in his eyes, then he slowly nodded again, "Pi... Pikapi."

I shifted my gaze to the other photos, and it wasn't long before I saw a familiar pattern, "I'm in all of these... and... and you're in most of them," I noted quietly, and I looked over at the mouse again, "So when Serena says that you were my best friend... she means like a real friend, right? Not just a... a pet or something?"

"Pi!" The Pikachu cried, nodding vigorously, "Pikapika!"

I scanned the pictures once more- the one in the middle featured Serena in a long white dress, swooped up in my arms. Another image showed a small town of rolling fields. The boy- me- was standing next to an older women and an ancient man. A small green creature with a bulb on its back stood at my feet and the Pikachu was perched on my shoulder, like he was in most of the pictures.

I turned towards the creature, thinking, "So... so if I forget every morning... does that mean that every morning is like this...?"

The Pikachu opened his mouth, hesitating. Then looked up at the hat now on my head. He raised his paw up, shaking it in a 'so-so' fashion, as if to say 'mostly', or 'usually'.

"And that means that I will forget all this... tomorrow?"

The Pikachu looked down, tears pricking his eyes. After a moment he nodded, "P-pi."

I took this in with silence, thinking hard. I glanced over the pictures once more- images of a boy who had a life once. Who had something to remember, to hold onto it. He was gone, and anything evidence of his existence that I was awaken in me now would be gone tomorrow. I was a shell of someone that I didn't even know, and would be, forever.

I ran a figure over one of the last frames, a group photo featuring dozens of young children at the camp. It took me a moment, but I was able to find both me and Serena in it. It seemed that this Serena, this wife of mine, had been with me all along. She had always been apart of my life, and now she was living every day with... with this shell of this boy- I mean- of me. Had she really dedicated the last two years to this? Spent the last two years knowing that she'd have to explain someone's life over and over again to them everything morning?

"She must care..." I muttered in realization, holding the frame of the camp photo, "She must care so much..."

The Pikachu hesitated for a moment, then jumped up onto my shoulder. I flinched at the sudden contact, and the creature watched me. I made no effort to move him away though, the weight on the shoulder felt nice... it made me feel secure.

I set the photo down, looking over at the Pikachu. He didn't make any of his noises, and I didn't say anything to him. Instead I slowly reached out, touching the top of his head, running a hand across him. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. I pulled my hand back, turning to face the door. I wanted to talk to Serena.

* * *

Serena could only stare at me as I came down the stairs, "Y-you a-are wearing your hat!" She stuttered out quietly, surprise in her tone. I frowned at this, in all the photos I had been wearing a hat like this. It seemed to be something that I always did.

"... I feel better with it on," I told Serena. Suddenly she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around me. I take a step back in surprise, but she didn't release me from the hug. She buried her head into my chest, suddenly sobbing. I stood there, stunned, unsure of what to do. I glanced over at the Pikachu, who jerked his head towards Serena. I slowly and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her back, "... Are you okay, Serena?"

She slowly pulled back, still crying, "I- I'm sorry!" She hiccoughed, "I shouldn't have done that! You don't even know me anymore but- but I just saw you in your hat and- and-" She hiccoughed again, "And Pikachu was on your shoulder... You just looked so much like you use to and... and I couldn't bare it..." She trailed off, crying once more, "I just miss you so much... I loved you and now you're gone..."

"Chu..." Pikachu whimpered saddly. I stared down at Serena, studying her. I may not remember a thing, but... it was obvious that Serena had done so much for me over these last few years. A sadness and guilt built up in me as I watched her cry, she was doing so much for nothing. I hesitated, it seemed that I owed this girl so much.

"Serena..." I muttered quietly, and she looked up at me. Her crystal blue eyes were puffy and full of tears. I hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes widened as our lips made contact. Her sobbing stopped instantly, her whole body going still. I could feel her arms slowly starting to shake as I pulled away. She stood there for a moment, unable to form words.

"... Ash...?" She muttered quietly, uncertainty and awe in her voice.

"If you love me," I said quietly, "Then I must have too at one point. And if you have been doing all of this for me for the last several years, you deserve something. It was the least I could do."

Serena rocked back and forth on her heels, "Thank you... thank you..." She muttered over and over again.

I looked down at her again, "Serena... Could you tell me how all of this happened? Why can't I remember anything...?"

She looked up at me, hesitating. She reached for my hand, and I didn't refuse her, "Yeah," She whispered, "Yeah I can."

* * *

"You are someone called a Pokemon trainer," Serena began as we sat down together on the red couch, "You train small creatures like Pikachu to battle. You were very good at this, and you wanted to become someone call the champion, the strongest trainer in the region. This was your dream, to be a master. But to do this you needed to defeat the current champion though."

I glanced at the small mouse on my shoulder, had I really put this little thing in a fight?

"You have always been training towards this, and over two years ago you finally able to face the champion of Kalos, Diantha. It was a long and hard battle, but in end you manage to defeat her," Serena said.

I found this somewhat comforting, "So I was able to achieve my dream before I lost my memories," I said, relaxing a bit. I had manage to do something with my life.

Serena had a far off look in her gaze, "... You were happiest that I had seen in years... You had finally done what you had always wanted to do... Unfortunately many people weren't happy about Diantha's lost. She had managed to hold the champion's position for years... And combined with the fact that she was a movie star, she had gathered quite a fanbase during her time as champion. She was humble and respectful when she lost, but others didn't follow her lead. Many people were also upset that their new champion wasn't native to Kalos either. You got quite a lot of backlash from the public, and it lasted for quite awhile."

"..." I didn't respond, unsure of what to make of this new information.

Serena spoke quickly, "But that didn't bother you a bit! You held your title with great honor, despite everything that was going on you held your head high and did all your duties as a champion should. Most of the crowds were held back..." She went quiet, "But one day a group of protesters got out of hand. You were headed to a meeting with the Elite Four, and like usual there was a group of people gathered, yelling and stuff. This was quite normal then, so you didn't think much of it... You just ignored the crowd, since you were in a rush..." Serena looked down, biting her lip, "Someone got angry and threw a rock at you... It hit you right in the head, and you fell to the ground... I thought that you were dead."

"But I wasn't."

She shook her head, "No, but you did enter a coma for several weeks. The guy that threw the rock was arrested, but the damage was done. I spent those weeks by your bedside, unsure if you'd wake up for not. Then finally, after several weeks you did... You opened your eyes and looked right at me..." She started crying, "And you said, 'Who are you?'"

I took this in with silence, realizing how hurtful that must have been to her. Worrying for weeks on end only to receive a cold question once I had awakened, "... I'm sorry..." I whispered, realizing I had asked her the same thing this morning.

She hiccuped, "We didn't know how much of your memory you had lost then... Tests were done... people were brought in and- and you didn't recognize _anyone._ Your mother, your friends, your Pokemon... You had nothing left..." She shook her head, "But I thought we could make it work. We might have to start over, but we would built up everything again..." She looked away, "But the next morning it was the same thing- You had forgotten everything from the day before. It happened again the next day... and the next day... and..." She closed her eyes, "And it goes now to this very day," She whispered.

I wrapped an arm around Serena, "And you stood beside me through all of that...?" I asked quietly, and she nodded, "Thank you Serena... I may not remember a thing, but I can tell that you care for me. And the Pikachu," I glanced at the creature, who nuzzled my cheek, "You may have been a stranger when I woke up this morning, but you don't know how calming it is to know that there is someone here that cares and understand. It is keeping me relaxed despite not knowing anything about me or my surroundings. So thank you."

She curled up closer to me, savoring the contact. I wondered if I was this open on other days, but by the way she was acting it seemed like I wasn't. But if this woman was my wife, who was I to push her away after all she has done?

"You've helped me so much Ash..." She whispered, "When we were kids, and traveling together... You changed my life, gave me a goal. You showed me the world, and I love you. Standing by your side is the least that I could do."

I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. I wanted to tell her that I loved her too, but I wondered if that would be a lie. I recognized the fact that she was caring and was part of my 'before', but my emotions ended at awe and gratitude. It would be more hurtful to this wonderful woman to tell her that I loved if there was no real emotion behind it. And I most definitely didn't want to hurt her.

"The champion position..." I muttered, trying to change the topic and satisfy my thirst for knowledge, "What happened to it?"

"Many people wanted Diantha to take it back..." Serena smiled, "But she refused. She was simply livid that someone had done something like this to you, and didn't even consider taking back the champion position. Eventually the Elite Four member Drasna took the place as champion, and Diantha became an Elite Four member," Serena explained for me. I nodded slowly, trying to piece together the few facts of my life that I knew.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Serena, with her telling me stories of the times we had spent together before I had gotten my amnesia. At first I didn't believe some of her stories as she told me of my encounters with these 'Pokemon' creatures, some of their powers seemed to make them almost like deities, with control over things like life and death, but I didn't question it. How could I when all I knew of the world was the walls of this house?

Soon the golden sun began to stream through the windows once more, and the sky began to darken. I slowly approached the window, watching the sun fade away, the whole horizon lit up with reds, oranges, yellows, and purples. It was quite a sight to see, and I found myself immobile with awe at the beautiful sight. I saw Serena come and stand next to me out of the corner of my eye.

"It's called the sunset," Serena said, watching it as well. She grabbed my hand, "You can see it better from the deck."

I followed Serena upstairs, and I glanced around for Pikachu. The small mouse seemed to be giving us space ever since me and Serena had been talking more. She turned the other way on the stairs, not heading towards the bedroom. She took me to the other end of the house, where a pair of doors were. She opened them up, and they lead out to a large oak deck facing the sunset.

"Woah..." I couldn't help but mutter, slowly stepping out onto the raised deck. The deck provided a much better view of the sunset, and I went to the railing, watching the sun sink deeper behind the horizon, "This is amazing," I whispered.

"The sunset has never failed to amaze you," Serena told me, "Ever since you've lost your memory."

I tilted my head, "Does this happen everyday?" I asked.

Serena nodded, "Yep, the sun sets every day, Ash. Though this one is extra beautiful, I must say."

We sat there in silence, watching the sunset. No words past between us, but Serena's hand soon slipped into mine again. I didn't mind though, I wouldn't deny her anything after all she had done for me.

Soon the sun was gone, leaving the night sky dark and void. The air soon chilled, but I didn't want to leave the deck. The night fascinated me, it had its own aura that vastly differentiated from the day. With the stars painted across the sky and the moon over seeing it all. It drew me in and refused to release me.

"Ash," Serena whispered, with a new tone in her voice. I turned, watching her, "It's getting pretty late..." She muttered.

I looked back up into the sky, "I know," I replied, ignoring the heaviness in my eyes and my weakening limbs. Everything told me to go back inside and rest, "But I want to stay out here forever," It was too beautiful for me to leave it.

"Ash," She said a little bit firmer, "What I mean is that it's almost time for us to go to sleep."

I paused, connecting the dots, "... That means I'll forget everything again," I said slowly.

Serena nodded, and my gaze hardened.

"No," I said sharply, "I'm not going to forget again!"

"I know how you feel," Serena said quietly, "But with your condition you need a steady sleep schedule. Doctor's orders. I don't want you to forget either Ash... Especially tonight..."

I turned to face her, "See! Not only will I forget, but it will hurt you too! You'll have to go through this all over again! I don't want you to have to go through that!"

She blinked to her eyes tiredly, letting out a small laugh and a yawn, "You're acting so much like yourself today Ash... You were always so selfless..." A look of sadness crossed her eyes, "But now it's my turn to be selfless. You took major brain damage when you lost your memory, and you need your sleep. Even if it means you'll forget, even if it means I have to explain everything again, it will be fine. I'm going to take care of you Ash, I promise. Tomorrow will be a whole new day for you, a whole new world, but I just want the you of _today_ to know that I will help you. No matter what."

I watched Serena, she chose this life, a life of helping the man that had once been her husband. A man that had once stood beside her.

"There must be something..." I whispered, "Someway to fix this... the doctors-"

"No! Please Ash, no," She cried, tears entering her eyes, "Don't! I don't want to be harsh, but false hope does nothing! There is no cure, there is nothing that can be done! We have done every possible thing for you, and I'm still looking, but- But I have already accepted that things won't change! So please Ash- for _my_ sake, don't! False hope will only reopened the wound that I've been trying to seal! And-" She broke down crying, sinking into my arms, "I promise I'll take care of you Ash! Please, just trust me!"

I held her there, out on the cool deck as she cried. It was there I made my choice.

"I'll trust you," I said, "But please promise me that you'll remind me of this. Everyday, remind me that I can trust you."

Serena pulled back, looking up at me, "I promise," She whispered, "And I'll make sure I will be someone that you can trust."

I nodded slowly, unaware of my own tears in my eyes, "A-alright then," I said slowly, "I- I know that I'll be alright tomorrow, so... so..." I took a deep breath, "So let's go to sleep," I said with the knowledge that I'd be forfeiting all the memories I had gained today.

Serena didn't reply, she just nodded, and we stepped back into the house. Pikachu was in the hallway, watching us. He gave me a nod, as if to say everything would be alright, and I helped the crying Serena to our room. We entered the blue bedroom- the room where I lost my memories, and where I'd start to gain new ones. This room was the start and the end to everything I'd know for that day, and the same for tomorrow.

No words were passed between us as we slipped into our nightwear, and I glanced towards the door, "I need to do something," I said slowly, walking out of the room. Serena watched me go, but didn't do anything to stop me.

* * *

I returned from my walk around the house, a small piece of paper pressed into my hand. I stepped out onto the deck one last time, looking up at the sky. The stars now blanketed the sky, the moon high in its climb. This is where I had made the choice to trust Serena, but it wasn't until now that I realized that I had made another decision regarding Serena.

"Pikapi."

I turned, Pikachu was up on the railing, looking at me.

"Hey," I said quietly, "Just looking at everything one last time."

"Pika," He nodded in understanding, then looked up at me, "Pikachu chu Pikapi," He told me, a bright look in his eyes. I knew he was trying to tell me something important to him, but I didn't understand a word that he said. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I gave him a smile, stroking his head.

"Hey," I said, "Since I can't do it, will you promise me that you'll take care of Serena?"

"Pi!" He said, nodding.

"Thank you," I say quietly, looking up at the night sky for the last time, "Thank you... buddy..." The last word came to my mouth unexpectedly. The Pikachu paused, peering up at me, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He jumped up on my shoulder, hugging me tightly. I didn't say anything else, but I did pet him as I walked back inside.

I headed back to the bedroom, where Serena was waiting. She was sitting on the side of the bed, looking out the window. I quietly went to my side, slipping the paper under her pillow. She turned to face as I drew my hand back. She gave me a tight smile.

"Ready?" She asked.

I took a shaky breath, nodding, "Yes."

She gave a small nod as well, slipping under the covers. Pikachu hopped off my shoulder, curling up onto my pillow. I leaned over Serena, looking at her bright blue eyes for the last time.

I realized that they were the most beautiful thing that I had seen all day.

"Good night Serena..." I whispered, and I leaned down and kissed her one more time. She pressed her lips against mine for a moment, then we pulled away.

"Good night Ash..." She whispered back. I slipped under the covers, turning so I was facing away from her. I could soon hear soft sounds from Pikachu as he fell asleep, but I didn't move until I heard quiet breaths coming from Serena.

I turned back over, watching her sleep. My first memory of today was her sleeping, and so it would be my last as well. I blinked away tears as I felt my eyes grow heavly, but I kept them on Serena. I couldn't forget today! Not after all this! I blinked away several tears, realizing that it was stupid that I didn't tell her in person the other decision I had made... Was I afraid to? I knew that she felt the same way about me, why didn't I just say it...

I fell asleep watching her, crying.

* * *

It was morning, but I didn't want to open my eyes.

I didn't want to face another day.

Because Ash wouldn't be there.

Yesterday... yesterday had been a miracle for me. Though he hadn't remembered a thing... Ash had acted like Ash! The way he had acted, talked...

The way he had kissed...

My lips tingled at the memory- Ash had _kissed_ me. For the first time in years I had been able to share a kiss with him. I had been able to spend a day with my Ash... Memories or not, I knew that the boy I had witnessed yesterday was indeed Ash. He had acted like himself, something my amnesiac Ash never had done in the last two years...

Yesterday had been the most wonderful and painful thing for me in years.

And now it was gone.

I took a deep breath. I had made a promise- I promise that I'd care for him, that I'd be there- A promise that I would be someone to trust. I wasn't going to break it, and I forced myself to sit up.

I looked over at the other side of the bed, over at Ash. He was still asleep, but soon he would awaken. He would awaken and not know me. Again.

But what if...

 _No!_ I couldn't think that way! False hope would only hurt worse than the truth!

 _But yesterday... What if he was recovering... What if..._

I held my breath, watching Ash and Pikachu. He was starting to stir... what if he did remember...? Even if it was only what had happened yesterday... I would take it! I would take anything! _Arceus please..._

His eyes opened.

His handsome dark eyes blinked slowly, taking in the room around him. He furrowed his brow, and I took in a deep breath.

"Good morning Ash," I whispered, and he jumped. He wheeled around to face me, staring at me with wide eyes, and I held my breath, "That's your name," I tell him like I always do, "You're Ash."

He stared at me for a few seconds, "... Who on earth are you?" He asked.

It was like the whole world came crashing down on me. Though he said something like this every morning, today it felt like the words themselves were stabbing me, "I'm Serena, y-your w-wife," I stuttered out, blinking back tears.

I was so stupid! Why did I do this to myself, I had been avoiding this, but yet I let it happen! I let myself get false hope once more!

And now I was hurting worse than ever.

Ash stared at me blankly, and I turned away, pointing towards the bathroom, "... G-go get ready..." I muttered, "T-then I'll ex-explain e-everything..." _Again._ I thought heavily, and the tears were freely flowing. I couldn't look at him, but I felt him slowly stand up, and I heard his footsteps going into the bathroom, and the sound of the door shutting. Then I started sobbing.

"Chu!" Pikachu cried, running up to me, but I pushed him away.

"N-no," I muttered, crawling back into bed, burying my face into the pillow, "Pikachu, please, no!" I sobbed, "J-just leave me alone! P-please..."

"P-pika," Pikachu stuttered, and I felt him hop off the bed, running out of the room. I was alone. I wrapped my arms around the pillow, burying my face even deeper. I was stupid, I was so stupid-!

My fingers brushed against something, and I froze.

I wrapped my hands around something, slowly bringing out a piece of paper. My hands shook as I set up, staring at the folded page. My name had been written across the page in shaky handwriting. I gulped, unfolding the paper, and I read the following:

 _Serena-_

 _I know that I won't be there tomorrow. I mean, I will_ be _there, but it won't be_ me _. At least, it won't be the_ me _from today. Today, when we were out on the deck, I told you that I trusted you, but I realized something else out there too._

 _I love you._

 _Now I understand that at one point that I did love you, but I don't remember that. I don't remember anything. But today something amazing happened, I fell in love with you. I guess that does sound kind of stupid, since I've technically have only known you for a day, at least from my point of view, but I know it's true. Serena, I love you._

 _I promised to trust you, and you promised to take care of me, but I want you to make another promise as well._

 _Promise me that you'll remember._

 _Remember every day for me Serena. Remember every moment, since I can't. Even if I am never the same again, please know that I have fallen in love with you. Twice, it seems. I want you to remember every single thing from here on out for me. Do it for me, please._

 _You said that there was nothing that could be done about my amnesia, and I know that's hard for you to think about. But I want you to anyways. Because I want to tell you something: Never give up._

 _Perhaps there is nothing that can be done- but maybe there is something that can. And if anyone can figure it out it will be you. So never give up._

 _I could have said this to you in person, but I guess it wouldn't have meant anything since I'll be gone tomorrow. But it's written down now, so it will last forever._

 _I suppose this is goodbye, in a cruel way._

 _So goodbye Serena! Never give up!_

 _Because I love you._

 _-Ash_

I read the note, hands trembling. Tears slowly began to form, and I clutched the letter to my chest sobbing.

Never give up, he had said.

Just like the day we first met. I looked back over the letter, the words blurry from my tears.

 _Never give up._

 _Remember._

 _I love you._

 _Promise._

"I promise Ash," I whispered fiercely, "I promise!"

The bathroom door creaked open, and I looked up, wiping away my tears. Ash looked at me, uncertainty and confusion in his eyes. I quietly get to my feet, slipping the letter into my pocket. I look over at Ash taking a deep breath, and smiling.

"Come on," I tell him gently, "I'll explain everything," I look over at his lamp table, and I walk around the bed, picking something up. I turn towards him, "One more thing," I say, and I gently place his red hat on his head.

Ash blinked slowly, reaching up and touching the hat. He took a hesitant breath, "... It feels nice..." He muttered quietly.

I feel a genuine smile coming up onto my face, "Come on, Ash," I say quietly, leading him out of the room, "Everything will be alright, you can trust me. I promise."

* * *

 **A bit on the sad side, but I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for taking the time to read this, and reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
